gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Kate McReary
Irish-American |religion = Roman Catholicism |family = Maureen McReary (Mother) Mr. McReary (Father) Patrick McReary (Brother) Francis McReary (Brother) Gerald McReary (Brother) Derrick McReary (Brother) |affiliations = McReary Family (Associate) Niko Bellic |voice = Mary Donnelly }} Kate McReary (Irish: Cáit Mac Ruairí) is a character who appears as a main character and a girlfriend in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description She is the sister of Patrick, Francis, Gerald and Derrick McReary, the only daughter and the youngest child of Maureen and an unnamed father. She works at the community center in Dukes. At first, Packie tells Niko to stay away from her, but later encourages Niko to go out with Kate. She holds conservative values towards premarital sex, and according to Patrick, "she won't put out". The player is still given the option to try and join Kate inside, but she will never accept. According to Patrick, Kate witnessed several bloody fights between her brothers; seeing Gerry beating Francis was a traumatic childhood experience for her (she was in therapy for quite a while). Over time she has apparently become accustomed to living close to violent crime, liking Niko despite disapproval of his dangerous lifestyle. In extreme contrast to all his sons, Mr. McReary had an excellent relationship with Kate and was pretty much never angry at her. She plays a pivotal role at the end of GTA IV's story. Dating Preferences Kate is a bit more complicated to date than the other girlfriends. She prefers Niko to wear clothing from Modo. Her activities are also limited as well, seeing as how she does not like to go bowling, or see a show at both Perestroika and Split Sides. As stated before, no matter how many times the player tries the "try your luck" option at the end of a date, the player will never be invited inside because she only considers Niko to be a friend. Kate does not like fast food as she will respond with negative comments such as Fast food? Great, a heart attack! Kate's conversations with Niko, after getting her drunk, will eventually reveal that she knew that her father was molesting her brothers. She doesn't explicitly state that her father was a child molester but she does cry that she knew what he was doing to her brothers. One may deduce at first that she knew their father was beating the boys however, once Packie reveals that their father molested both him and Gerry one can conclude she knew her father was molesting her brothers, but kept quiet since her father did not molest her. She thinks her brothers' bad and illegal behaviors are a means to rebel against their father. Unlike some other girlfriends, Kate does not have a special ability which can be unlocked. She sleeps from midnight until 8AM. Notable Outfits Kate has three kinds of outfits: In Harboring a Grudge, Waste Not Want Knots, and I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle, she wears a white sweater and a black shirt with denim jeans. In Mr. and Mrs. Bellic, she wears a green sweatshirt and a multi-coloured shirt with black trousers. In Undertaker and dating (BEFORE she dies in Mr. and Mrs. Bellic), she wears a black sweatshirt with a black shirt (or somewhat dark green) and black trousers. Mission Appearances ;GTA IV * Harboring a Grudge * Waste Not Want Knots * I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle * Undertaker * Weekend at Florian's (Post-mission phone call) * One Last Thing (Voice) Deal Ending * If the Price is Right (Post-mission phone call) * A Revenger's Tragedy (Post-mission phone call) Revenge Ending * A Dish Served Cold (Post-mission phone call) * Mr and Mrs Bellic (Killed) Endings Kate's ultimate fate depends on Niko's decision to either do the deal or exact revenge. Deal= If "Deal" is chosen, Kate is mad at Niko for not killing Dimitri when she told him to, and does not attend the wedding. After Niko kills Dimitri to avenge Roman, Kate calls him, telling him that she heard of his cousin's death, and will be there for him. After few-in-game days Kate will call Niko and tell him that she is going away, she will say she doesn't want to bring children in the world to be raised without a father and after a few in game hours she will send Niko an email. |-| Revenge= If "Revenge" is chosen, Kate is happy that Niko decided to kill Dimitri rather than do the deal, she attends Roman's and Mallorie's wedding with Niko, during the wedding Kate is accidentally killed by Jimmy Pegorino (who was aiming for Niko) and Niko takes revenge on Pegorino for Kate's death. Later, after Niko has killed Pegorino, Roman says that he and Mallorie are expecting a baby and if it's a girl she will be named after Kate. Glitch If the player chooses the "Deal" ending and Niko has not been dating Kate before the mission, it creates a glitch where if Niko calls her, she'll never answer and a dial tone will play when she calls and says she has heard about Roman's death and says she will be there for Niko. If the "Revenge" ending is chosen, she may still contact the player to go on dates due to a glitch. She shows up as an unknown caller and cannot be called back. Gallery Stars kate.jpg|Kate in GTA IV. KateMcReary-GTAIV-artwork.jpg|Concept art for Kate McReary. Niko and Kate Love.png|Kate kissing Niko. kate.jpg|Kate on the street. Mr. & Mrs. Bellic-Revenge-IV.png|Kate's death. (Revenge) Trivia * Kate's favorite radio station is The Vibe 98.8. * During the mission Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Revenge), it is the only time Kate will respond positively to clothing from Perseus. * Like most characters in the game, Kate will don a unique helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. Her helmet is white, with swirls of light green on the sides, unlike the other girlfriends, who all wear a pink helmet with no visor. * In the official guide for GTA IV, it states that Kate likes clothing from Russian Shop, but if the player wears anything from Russian shop while dating Kate, she will insult the outfit. * Her email address is katemc@fruitcomputers.com. * In a conversation about Kate during one of Packie's friend activities, this may have just been Packie kidding around about Kate, but he states that Kate has no sense of joy. If Packie was being serious, it is possible that Kate suffers from a mental condition called Anhedonia, which is the inability to experience joy. * If wearing Hospital Scrubs Kate will state her distaste for the shirt and pants but will like the shoes. }} de:Kate McReary es:Kate McReary fr:Kate McReary pl:Kate McReary McReary, Kate McReary, Kate Category:Determinant Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Girlfriends in GTA IV